Fire & Ice
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Anna doesn't mind seeing her sister spending time with Kristoff, but she keeps getting this feeling of envy in her heart and wonders why... and slowly understands why... [ Kristanna in the first few chapters]
1. Winter

Chapter 1 – "Winter"

Anna watched silently as she walked with her sister and her lover around the market so Kristoff could get his rounds for the upcoming big ice harvest, winter was coming in fast and fall was leaving. As always Anna found it hard to talk to the both of them since right now they were talking about ice and oh … more ice. She wondered if they ever got tired of talking about the same thing; then again Kristoff pretty much told her when they first arrived at Elsa's ice palace that ice was and still is his life. While her elder sister Elsa practically could create ice and snow! However it seemed like the last time that she and Kristoff embraced or done anything together was a long time ago. She didn't know why, but she got this feeling of _envy _and_ jealousy _in her heart. She didn't like it, and wondered why she would feel this way. Kristoff and Elsa were _just friends_, nothing more and nothing less. Besides it was nice to see Elsa having a friendly chat with someone other than with her own sister. Still the feeling was lingering, and was slowly getting the best of her.

"Well Anna...?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kristoff call her name.

"What..?" Anna asked looking at the two of them in confusion; Elsa had a small amused smile on her face. Elsa was very beautiful and pretty when Anna compared her sister to herself.

"Do you want to go buy some chocolate with Kristopher?" Elsa asked, looking at the two of them.

"It would be nice to spend time with him before he heads out for two to three months to harvest ice for Arendelle."

"Actually your majesty, it's just Kristoff..." The mountain man tried to correct her in a polite manner. Elsa turned her gaze to Kristoff, who nodded.

"And you can call me Elsa, instead of 'your majesty'" She smiled politely at him who smiled back.

"Sure!" Anna answered happily, wanting to spend time with Kristoff, returning to her old peppy and happy self.

"Whoa!" Kristoff chuckled when Anna somewhat dragged him to the chocolate shop excitedly. Elsa waved good-bye to the both of them and started to head back to the castle.

* * *

Anna really loved her sweets, shown by the fact that she and Kristoff were still in the chocolate shop browsing what kind of chocolate they should get for themselves. Anna learned that Kristoff didn't have much of a sweet tooth but he decided on some white chocolate for himself. She finally decided on what kind of chocolate she wanted; they had cherry filling which was her favorite kind of chocolate.

"So….what kind of chocolate does your sister like..?" Kristoff asked trying to start a conversation with Anna.

"I…I don't know actually" She chuckled awkwardly, despite the bond between her and Elsa being restored, she never found out what kind of chocolates Elsa liked. Did she still like sweets as much as Anna did? Anna thought trying to remember what kind of chocolate her sister loved.

"Wait, I remember talking to her in her office and she was eating a bit of chocolate!" Kristoff said, remembering what chocolate Elsa liked.

"You do?" Anna asked, curious. Then again since Kristoff was declared Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer by Elsa herself, it made sense as to why he visited her in her office time to time. "What is it?"

" I didn't pay much attention to her eating chocolates, but from what I seen from the chocolates in the box they were darker, and had golden filing in them when she offered me one." He explained to her. "The filling tasted like caramel, so I'm guessing she likes dark chocolates with caramel filling…"

"Great! Thanks Kristoff!" Anna hugged him quickly before he had a chance to hug back, as Anna headed towards the shopkeeper paying for the dark chocolates.

The shopkeeper put the chocolate in their own separate boxes; blue for Kristoff's white chocolates, red for Anna's milk chocolates with cherry filling, and lastly white for Elsa's dark chocolates with caramel filling.

They left the market, but Kristoff had to get one last item before he was fully prepared for the upcoming winter. Carrots. They were not only for Sven his best friend who was also a reindeer, but for himself too since they shared them. Sven took the first half and Kristoff the second half. Sven mostly stayed at the stables where Anna's and Elsa's horses were, but there were times when Sven was walking casually by Kristoff and nobody minded it. This was because Kristoff was also known as a hero to Arendelle for returning Anna back and stopping winter with her. Despite being a hero he didn't live in the castle with Elsa and Anna, instead he lived in a cabin in the forest nearby Arendelle. As they headed to the food market they heard…a few unusual rumors.

"Hey did you hear? _Prince Hans_ is coming back to Arendelle…." A young man whispered to an elderly woman.

"What…? For what reason would he show up here..?" The elderly woman asked. Another woman in her mid-30s answered her.

"Maybe to court the queen…? It's too soon for the queen to be thinking about _marriage_…" She suggested with an anxious expression. Anna tensed up, looking at Kristoff. Her lover tensed up as well and Anna heard his angry sigh. He had a right to be angered by the idea of Prince Hans coming back to Arendelle since Hans nearly tried to kill her and Elsa to earn the throne of Arendelle.

"Or maybe just so that Arendelle could earn more military power, I've seen our military, and it's very small…." The young man grumbled. Anna saw Kristoff's expression getting more annoyed and enraged.

"Kristoff…" Anna placed a hand on his broad shoulder in comfort and reassurance. Kristoff let out an exasperated sigh, calming himself down.

"Let's…hurry up and get the carrots for Sven..." He muttered, entering the store. Anna decided to leave him be for the time being, waiting for him by the produce. A few minutes later he came out with a cloth bag of carrots and Anna noticed he had a calm, yet focused, expression on his face. She followed him back to the castle.

"Do you...want to talk about what just happened?" She asked, she'd never seen Kristoff get that annoyed or angered.

"It's alright Anna," he reassured her, ruffling her hair a bit. This earned him a loving chuckle from the princess and he smiled softly at her.

When they got to the castle, she knew where Kristoff was heading…the stables where Sven was. They strolled toward the stables; Kristoff had to show his medal to gain access around some areas of the castle. Anna giggled when she saw Sven's excited face as he saw them enter the stable, his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Sven..." He smiled, petting his best friend.

Most of the time Kristoff never treated him like a pet, but treated him as a human being. Kristoff took a carrot out of his bag, handing it to Sven who bit off half of the carrot, leaving Kristoff the second half of it. He chuckled before eating his second half. Anna looked at her horse which was pure gray, but when she looked at Elsa's it was a beauty. A sleek black coat, and powerful, strong legs. Her horse was faster than most of the horses here, except she'd never seen her and Kristoff race each other before. A reindeer versus a horse would be very fun and interesting to watch, especially if it was her sister going head to head with her lover. Kristoff let Sven out to let the reindeer stretch his legs.

"He's coming home with me today... since in five days I'll be leaving with the other ice harvesters." he explained.

"Five days...!" Anna exclaimed, surprised that time flew by that fast. Kristoff chuckled softly at her reaction.

"Yes five days" He smiled at her. The two chatted for a bit, Kristoff never talked much about other topics unless it involved ice then you got him going rambling about it. Anna did not mind it much, but she realized she hardly had anything in common with him. She preferred summer, he preferred winter. He wasn't much of a romantic type of guy, while she'd been called a hopeless romantic by her own sister. The list could go on.

As time flew by, it was soon time for Kristoff to head home.

"Good night, Anna." He waved good bye to her as he and Sven headed back to his cabin. Anna waved back, kind of hoping he would at least kiss her good night, feeling disappointed when he didn't. The last time they kissed was back during when she had given him his new sled. She wondered why he'd not kissed her anymore. 'Maybe he was nervous?' she tried to reassure herself as she entered the castle.

As she got near Elsa's office, she paused. The door was wide open. Anna had a smile on her face seeing her sister working diligently since she was now Queen. Yet she couldn't have have a dreaded feeling that she was not very special despite being a princess. She was what some nobles called a 'spare', but she just ignored it. She continued to her bedroom, deciding not to disturb Elsa while she was working. As she did so, she covered her mouth to surpass a yawn, wondering what the next day will bring her.

* * *

This is my first time writing a Frozen fanfiction, so please help me out if I make some of the characters a bit OOC, also please review so I know how you think about it...


	2. Ice

Chapter 2 – "Ice"

[Before you start reading this chapter, keep in mind that this is the same chapter but with Kristoff's and Elsa's perspective and thoughts (Mainly Kristoff's). This chapter took awhile for me to actually to do one, my computer started to mess up so I had to wait till I bought myself a new one, two, school work, and three, writers block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I agree with my reviewers, that there should be more Kristelsa on this site they're just too cute of a ship to ignore : ]

Kristoff enjoyed talking with someone that loved ice as much as he did despite being very anti-social, but he never had of thought that the someone he was talking to would be the queen of Arendelle herself! She never ceased to amaze him with her creations. Some of the peasants gave him odd looks when Kristoff teared a bit up over the beauty of it. Ice was his life after all, he kept telling himself and the others that. He loved the fact that Elsa was opening up a bit, he remembered how socially-awkward and anxious she was when they first met, yet he thought it was kind of cute for a queen to be so flustered and awkward around an ice harvester like him.

Yet he'd had to wait 2-3 months to get a chance to talk to Elsa again as he had to go with the other ice harvesters. Ice came in an abundance mass amount during winter, it was best to try stockpiling it until spring or summer when demands for ice were high and profitable. Ever since Elsa decided to reward him with a title such as 'Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer' he had to collect ice for Arendelle, even when they have a queen who can create as much ice and snow until she sees enough. While they were talking and buying supplies for his big harvest.

One his journey with the queen and her sister, he spotted a sweet shop. He knew himself that it'd been awhile since he'd been around Anna. Despite his troll family being 'love experts' he was pretty new to the whole couple ideal, and it wasn't not his fault that he'd been alone in the mountains making ice for a living his whole life just to support Sven and himself. He turned his gaze from the queen and to Anna who also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Anna...would you like to go to that sweet shop over there...?" He asked her yet she didn't answer him, her eyes unfocused. Elsa turned her gaze to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Anna...?" Kristoff asked again, which seemed to make Anna stop thinking and looking at the both of them.

"What..?" She asked,confusion in her tone. She still seemed slightly dazed and a soft smile spread across Elsa's lips.

"Do you wish to go buy chocolates with Kristopher?" She asked looking at the both of them. He hated when people refer to him as 'Kristopher' it sounded too formal and weird for a mountain man like him.

"Actually your majesty, it's just Kristoff..." He tried to correct her in a polite way. Elsa turned her gaze at him.

"And you can call me Elsa, instead of 'your majesty'" She said with a polite smile, he felt kind of lucky to be on a first-name basis with the queen, only himself and Anna were the ones that were on a first-name basis with her now.

He smiled back at acknowledging the fact they were close enough to be good friends. He felt Anna grabbing his wrist, saying yes to the idea, and was semi-draggied to the sweet shop. He looked back to see Elsa heading back to the castle and he shrugged, maybe she had some queen duties to do now. It was rare for her to be outside of the castle anyway. Deep in thought, he barely dodged the pole that was about to hit his face, much like the last time Anna dragged him to his new sled which he was grateful for.

….

[Elsa]

Elsa waved hello back to her citizens who were waving to her. It felt pleasant that nobody was scared of her powers anymore and they weren't all living in fear. She gave a polite nod to the guards outside the castle's gates; she made a promise to herself and to Anna to keep the gates opened for as long as she was queen of Arendelle. However sometimes she wished more people like Kristoff would treat her like a regular person, not some sort of god-like figure, but she was still new to this whole queen idea despite it being six months since her coronation and the great frost.

As she walked on, she thought about how Anna was lucky to meet such a... gentleman that helped saved her and Elsa from their near-death experience by the hands of Hans. Still she didn't have a special someone to spend her free time with yet she always kept telling herself it was okay, most marriages these days are based upon kingdom relations and wealth when it came to those who have royal blood in their veins. It was too soon for her to get married and produce an heir to the kingdom anyway. She hated it, but couldn't help comparing Anna to herself. Anna was the lucky one that would most likely spend her life with her loved one while she had to get married to some stranger to help benefit the kingdom like it or not. She found herself envious of Anna's love life, but she forced the thoughts and feelings away. Besides, she can be happy by herself….right?

"Conceal….don't feel…." She muttered as she enters her office closing the door behind her, then silence.

…

[Kristoff]

Kristoff watched in amusement as Anna scanned through the chocolates in the sweets shop. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth so he picked out white chocolates for himself.

"You like white chocolates?" She asked, curiously looking at the delicacy.

"Well yeah, I guess since I really don't have much of a sweet tooth..." He said, defending himself. He lifted his hand, scratching his messy blond hair; he was an ice harvester so he didn't care how messy his hair was compared to the other royals.

"Okay, I always wondered if you like sweets, "She giggled softly, going back to browsing chocolates.

Kristoff sighed; he wondered what he had in common with Anna..._nothing_..._nothing at all_. He did kiss her once, but he was unsure if he truly loved her or if it was a simple crush you get when you think he or she is the one for you. He did find her bold and peppy personality kind of cute, maybe his love for her was the love you have for a little sister, after all he was twenty-one years old compared to Anna being eighteen, and learned Elsa was the same age as him.

"Do you know what kind of chocolate, Elsa likes?" He blurted out, realizing what he had just said, "Just curious..."

"I...I don't know actually," He heard her chuckling awkwardly and his mind went back to the last time he spoke to Elsa in her office.

"Wait I think I remembered..." Kristoff said focusing even more to try and remember. "I went to her office a few days ago and saw her eating chocolates. They looked like dark chocolates and when she offered me one it tasted like caramel on the inside, does that help?"

"Yes it does!" Anna quickly hugged him and before the ice harvester even had a chance to hug back she had headed off quickly to buy the chocolate Elsa liked.

After they made their way out of the sweets shop, they were heading back to the castle when Kristoff heard…some disturbing rumors.

"Hey did you hear? Prince Hans is coming back to Arendelle….." He heard a young man trying to whisper to an elderly woman. Prince Hans? The lone thought of him would make the ice harvest enraged almost. He was a selfish greedy backstabber after Kristoff saw Hans nearly kill both sisters, and wanted to give him nothing more than…a reality check…to that arrogant face of his.

"What…? For what reason would he should up here?" The elderly woman asked, a mid-wife decided to answer for her.

"Maybe to court the queen…? It's too soon for the Queen to even start thinking about marriage…." She suggested. Another emotion boiled up in Kristoff, despite not wanting to admit it, but that feeling…was jealousy for an odd reason. He didn't know why, but the idea of Elsa marrying someone else made him envious. His brows furrowed into an annoyed expression as the trio continued to talk about the rumors.

"Or maybe just so that Arendelle could possibly earn more military power, I've seen our military, and it's very small…." He heard the younger man grumble before he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He let out a sigh trying to calm down, gazing at Anna.

"Let's…just hurry up and gets the carrots for Sven…." He muttered, entering the store by himself, paying the man ten pieces of gold for a bundle of six carrots and then heading back out to see Anna waiting for him. As they were heading back to the castle, Anna decided to try and start a conversation.

"Do you….want to talk about happened?" She asked her tone full of concern for him. He smiled a bit before ruffling her strawberry-blonde hair to reassure her, telling her it was alright.

They finally made it past the gate after Kristoff demonstrated his medal to the castle guards, heading towards the stable with Anna still right behind him. He smirked softly the moment they entered the stable as Sven was smiling excitedly at his best friend with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Sven…" He spoke, patting him on the head a bit as he took a carrot out of the bag.

"Is that a carrot for me?" Kristoff spoke in a different tone, making it seem like Sven could talk, even though he actually couldn't.

"Course it is, " He chuckled returning to his normal voice, handing it to Sven took a bite out of it. The reindeer once again left the other half to Kristoff who took a bite out of his. He told Anna he was taking Sven home and was leaving in five days. The reaction on Anna's face was priceless.

Time flew by as he continued talking to Anna, confirming the fact they didn't really have anything in common. He waved good-bye at her, Sven walking beside him. The walk to his cabin was neither a long trip nor a short one. It was right outside the gates where all the villagers lived and inside the forest. He let Sven in who let out a yawn, heading towards the big hay patch that was supposed to be Sven's bed.

He soon started up a fire, warming up the cabin to a nice temperature. Once happy with the temperature he rubbed his hands and blew on them, warming them up near the fire. After warming them up he decided to turn in for the night. He was soon laying on his comfortable bed, covering himself up with the soft blanket that was a early birthday gift from Elsa, seeing as though how he wouldn't be able to return to Arendelle in time for his birthday. He blew out the candle next to his bed and wondered if Elsa would invade his dreams once again and fill it up with hope and love?


End file.
